Games
by Ezarine Bloom
Summary: discont. Shippou plays a game of hide and seek one day,ending up in a field. Rin, ward of the Western Lord, is playing there. When Kagome joins, they play, but when the Lord enters, an unspoken bond forms as the day ceases to exist. changed penname!
1. Hide and Seek

Title: Games  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters... so yeah.  
A/N: Umm, first fanfic. I'm pretty sure it's been done before like all other fics... and now the story...

* * *

**xXGamesXx**

He spotted a clearing full of flowers, so he naturally presumed it was a safe place to hide. After all, Kagome was very good at finding him when it came to hide and seek. Bounding on all fours into the clearing, Shippou jumped over a small brook a little ways in. Quickly he took post on a small jutting rock behind a large oak tree and looked back to the way he came in. So engrossed in the game with his surrogate mother, he barely realized a tiny shadow rearing up over him.

Shippou, feeling being watched, turned to find a bright young face with shining brown eyes staring innocently back into his emerald ones. He tilted his head in confusion when she did nothing but plaster on one of the biggest most childish smiles he could have ever encountered. Vaguely, she reminded him of Kagome...

_Who is she? Hey..._Shippou put on a very likened smile of the girl's. _Maybe she'll play with me for now. I don't think Kagome will find me for a while. I'm brilliant; a new playmate and a great hiding place..._ Shippou turned completely around to face the girl of around seven or eight; his age. Again, he smiled brightly and in turn the little girl smiled back.

"Hiya! Do you wanna play tag? I'm waiting for my momma to get here, so I have nothing to do." It was a simple explanation, and he was sure she would like to play. She looked the part... and she also looked familiar.

The young girl nodded her head vigorously. She knew the game all too well, what with Jaken as her guardian for so many hours a day! She just had to wonder where he went and when Sesshoumaru would be back. "Yes I would _love_ to play! My name is Rin! What's yours?"

Quick to take in the information, Shippou responded. "I'm Shippou, and it's nice to meet you Rin," he spoke as a slight tinge spread on his cheeks.

"Glad to meet you too. Let's get to playing!" And off the young girl ran after shouting out 'You're it, Shippou!'

The young fox demon took chase but at a more leisurely pace since he was demon. It would do no good to end the game so soon with her hurt or complaining that he was cheating. Concentrating on tagging Rin, he found her hiding behind a set of three close-borne trees. _She really is a cute human...Wait! Where did that come from!_ He wondered as a deep red splayed on his youthful face.

Rin had turned to make sure Shippou had not snuck up behind her and he took the opportunity to jump lightly onto a leering branch of one the trees. It really was too bad that some very small wood chips had scraped off of the tree because of his claws. They fell perfectly around the girl's head like rain in spring. With sudden awareness, Rin looked up and gasped delightedly upon seeing the fox demon above her in a cute pose of 'deer in headlights'.

"Shippou-chan can't tag Rin from up there!" Rin shouted up towards him.

His face faulted slightly in disappointment when he realized his plan had been squashed. "Then I'll just come down there!" And with that, Shippou jumped down next to Rin. She squealed in delight at his show and hugged him.

"You jumped down from a _high_ place! Can you do anything else? Can you? Can you?"

He lightly pried Rin away from him and answered in positive. For a while, they continued on in light childish chatter as Shippou displayed his magic. The young girl was definitely impressed with his fox-fire and his illusion powers, as he changed shape and made illusions of things thought up.

Midday had come quickly, and with it came Kagome into the clearing. She was panting heavily, bent over with her hands on her knees to steady herself. Shippou and Rin looked up in confusion at the young priestess. They watched as she slowly stood back up and walked the short distance to them. The two children looked to each other, one in confusion and the other in excitement. Shippou stood and walked over to Kagome when she stopped not five feet away.

Kagome bent down and picked up Shippou cradling him in her arms. When she looked to Rin, Shippou spoke up eagerly. "That's Rin, Kagome. Rin!" He shouted to the little girl. "This is Kagome, my momma! She takes care of me!" When he turned back to Kagome, he spoke more quietly. "Rin is Sesshoumaru's ward. I still don't get it, though," he said in a whisper, his brows furrowed.

Kagome's blue-grey eyes sparkled warmly at the prospect of the cold demon lord taking care of such an innocent girl. "It matters not, Shippou. The only thing that matters is that he cares for her." Lightly she let the fox demon on the field ground and called the girl over. Soon amiable chat started up and mid-afternoon had come. The young priestess hardly noticed when a demon aura approached swiftly, moving with the grace of lightning.

Rin and Shippou had been sitting in her lap and she had been leaning against a maple tree, but now only Shippou still occupied her lap. Startled, Kagome scanned the clearing only to have her vision set upon a visibly angry Sesshoumaru and a slightly nervous and hair-tousled Rin. With as much courage that she could muster up, Kagome stood and placed the kit on the ground in exact likeness of where Rin stood with Sesshoumaru. _I must be stupid to stand here, but at least I'm not running. The big doggy would just chase me and use me as a chew toy..._

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called softly over to the demon lord. No way would it do to get him angry! She knew he could- and would- bite if necessary. Bowing lowly, she ignored Shippou's complaints about worshiping someone really mean for taking Rin away at a time like this. It was important bonding time, as he so properly put it.

She ignored him with a wave of her hand and called across the field once more. "Rin! It was very nice to meet you! You may come to visit if your lord permits it. Shippou and I will miss you and-" Before Kagome realized it, Rin had run across the field and tackled Kagome to the ground in a fierce hug. When reality caught up to her, she heard the light crying of the young and -minutes before- jubilant girl. In an act of motherly care, Kagome lovingly stroked Rin's head. In moments, Rin had calmed enough for Kagome to inquire as to what was wrong. Through the interaction, the human females hardly noticed the cold stare of the Lord of the Western Provinces, or the fact that he had completely crossed the field in hidden confusion.

"I don't want to leave. You can't leave me, Kagome okaa-san. Can't leave me. Can't leave me," Rin whispered in the crook of Kagome's neck. Though it was barely a whisper and Kagome could barely hear, Sesshoumaru could quite well. "I don't want to leave you..."

Kagome lightly stroked the child's head when she began to softly cry again. This time it had taken much longer to calm the girl's frazzled nerves, worrying Kagome to no end. She had been sitting again, cradling Rin, with Shippou sleeping and leaning on her at the same time. She laughed inwardly at him and his love for sleep. Her thoughts trailed off on how nice she thought it would be to sleep also, but snapped out of it when Rin clamped onto her red sweater-shirt and she heard the soft rustling of grass alerting her to the presence of someone sitting near her on the grass.

"She cannot stay with you. She will be returning with me later." Ever the one to break a serene mood, it would only be Sesshoumaru, demon Lord of the Western lands.

Kagome looked back bravely into the cold calculating gaze of the lord, unwavering. "I know," she whispered and returned her shining gaze onto the face of the little one who had captured her heart much like Shippou. "I know... and I will miss her." At that, she smiled a watery smile. _It'll do no good to complain, especially to Sesshoumaru. Suck it up, Kagome!_

When she looked back up, for a fragment of a second, Kagome believed she saw a softer glow in the demon lord's molten amber eyes. _Was it directed at me or Rin? Oh well..._ "How long have you taken care of her?"

For a minute, Sesshoumaru did not respond. "Two years, approximately. Since I have met you and InuYasha was released from the tree."

"I supposed it was that long. She's very attached to you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome dared to reply.

"I know."

_He's not a conversationalist, is he?_ After a few minutes had passed she took another chance. "When you take her back home, can you tell her I love her? I'm sure she'll still be asleep so- ...never mind my request," Kagome said turning away to view the sunset. _When did it get so late? My gosh... I'm an idiot when it comes to the time._

"I will do as you _request_. She likes you much; she dared to call you her mother, and you kept her safe when Jaken could not," came the lord's stoic voice. It gave her a warm chill that spread up her spine and outward across her back.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly as she bowed her head slightly in thanks.

"Is there a reason you chose to care for her today?" Sesshoumaru inquired, making Kagome jump in surprise at the question.

"Motherly instinct?" Kagome guessed. "I just thought; Shippou has no one he can play with. Not many children, humans or demons accept him- only in Kaede's village. I was so happy to see him... _happy_. It's like when a mother or father sees their child take their first steps- learning how to walk. Rin accepted him whole -heartedly and I wanted to get to know her. She's a brilliant child for someone about three years younger than Shippou."

"I see."

Kagome looked over to him, only to find him looking up into the far away skyline. His profile was alighted, silver hair shining with a tint of ice blue, golden orbs reflecting some of the night's dark blue hue, and his pale skin absorbing the last red rays of the sun. _He is a truly beautiful creature. I wish I could get to know him better... on more peaceful terms..._ Turning to look at Rin and Shippou once again, she didn't notice when Sesshoumaru sat closer to her.

The brush of silk against the hand supporting Rin's back made her shudder and she looked up into the lord's eyes. His deep gaze bore into her and she became dimly aware of a hand caressing her cheek. "You would be a good mother to Rin and the kit," he whispered.

"I could be..." Kagome whispered back in her tired daze.

"I know; I know.."

"Can you watch over us?" Slowly unconsciousness seeped into her hazy mind, and her eyelids slid closed. She never realized she fell asleep in the demon lord's embrace, his unspoken promise, or when the day ceased to exist.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! 


	2. Marco Polo

**A/N:** And here goes the "sequel" to Games! Well... second chapter? Woo-hoo! Really... I'm trying to be a good writer, I really am..

**Disclaimer:** I don't (but really I do) own InuYasha! Three DVDs and lots of pictures. When I get enough money from tutoring- again- I'm buying the whole set of manga in one bloody sweep! Cha!

* * *

And here en-lies the tale of The Great Lord of the Western Lands of the feudal era and the priestess of the future who captured his ice-ridden heart...

Or continuation...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When the young priestess finally awoke, she was still wrapped between the haori sleeves of the lord. Surprisingly he was in a light doze himself; but she knew, from what everyone had taught her since she came to the feudal era, that his senses were dulled to a minimum necessity- if at all. That way, he could protect them. And she knew he would.

The last thing she clearly remembered was the brilliant sunset- the striking hues so contrasting and yet the perfect blend, like good food. Now the first thing she was seeing was the handsome face of the demon lord who had willingly embraced a human. _Well, two human girls and a fox demon_, she thought with a small smile. Sadly, Kagome didn't know what exactly the embrace was saying. Was it supposed to be love? Whatever it was, she knew that there was little chance she'd find out just by asking.

What kind of guy would he be if he shared his feelings with a girl?

_Oh, obviously a sensitive but very knowledgeable man..._ As she finished that thought, she noticed the shivery feeling of Sesshoumaru's steely gaze, and turned slowly in his arms. That softer glow Kagome believed she had seen last night had magically reappeared in his eyes! The spark which so similarly alighted his golden eyes in the heat of battle had made his eyes shine with an indescribable emotion.

She searched his face for any sign of doubt in their speedily growing- surprisingly- relationship but found no trace of hindrance. Her dazed view landed on his lips, and with shocking realization, noticed that the corners of his mouth had twitched upwards ever-so-slightly into what anyone would consider a smile. _He definitely wouldn't though. He's too prideful; 'stubborn as a bull'- my mother always says._

The demon lord saw the slight widening of her eyes when they had sighted his lips and thought she had been flustered with thoughts of them together. Oh, how wrong he was. With careful deliberation, Sesshoumaru made his smile a fraction larger, silently delighting in the way her own smile grew so much from the sight of his.

Reaching up, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it. The smell of sandalwood and pine reached her olfactory senses, and she unconsciously curled herself closer. Taking her chances on morning conversation, she spoke up, barely audible over early morning forestry sounds. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"Good morning, Kagome."

_So far, so good! Oh, gosh- what else do I say! _She thought frantically. Tensing slightly in the demon's arms, she held back a gasp.

Sesshoumaru had a hard time holding in a much-needed laugh at her expense. He could sense her confusion on what to do; fear of what he was truly thinking at that moment; and yet an extreme peaceful security from being in such proximity to him. His lordly instincts were telling him not to give into her charms- the swaying abilities of a priestess's powers over a demon, but his masculine side was enjoying nothing more than relaxing with her in his lap, the kit and Rin still sleeping in fetal positions against Kagome's and his sides.

He suddenly felt the girl lean away from him and became increasingly worried when she refused to look at him and turned her head away. Though Sesshoumaru did not show it, he reveled in the feeling of her embrace; for the first time in a long time, he felt truly loved- truly cared for. But with the way she refused to look at him, that comforting feeling was quickly dissipating; and he loathed to admit it.

The dog demon lifted one of his clawed hands up and gently grasped her chin, tugging it slightly toward him so she would get the hint. Apparently she didn't want the hint because the force at which she tried to turn her chin the other way told everything all too well... and yet not well enough.

"Look at me," Sesshoumaru commanded quietly. The volume got her attention immediately.

Kagome turned her head while his hand guided, but her gaze was still off. Her thoughts were warring within her mind. _What if, in the end, this day was just a fluke? What if he decides to forget tomorrow- or later today- that I wasn't worthy after all of his attentions and pretends it never happened? But what if... he wants me to stay with him? I'd be going against the friendship I share with InuYasha, by being with his brother. I'd be tarnishing a relationship I worked so hard to achieve after so much turmoil all these years. How am I supposed to stay here when I live in a completely different time? I can't do that- because then I would be causing an eternal continuation in the time and space continuum. Oh, great! I went off on a tangent... _

"Kagome, I said: look at me," the demon lord commanded again, this time more stern.

She locked gazes with him in that instant, and he **knew** what she was thinking. It was all so clear in those eyes that told everything.

"You believe this is wrong, in some way. Tell me, Kagome, what could go wrong."

Kagome shuddered lightly; it was too strange that he knew her thoughts so immediately, so immensely. And to think: once before, in a land far, far away, Sesshoumaru- Lord of the Western Provinces and mind reader extraordinaire- was her enemy. Who would've thought?

Sesshoumaru had released his grip on her chin and she turned away, shading her eyes with her bangs. When he was about to speak, Kagome mumbled quietly. "_This _isn't wrong, but... Sango and Miroku will be okay with us; or at least the prospect of us. InuYasha... he is my friend, and I don't want to hurt him. I feel- guilty. I-"

"You feel guilty for this relationship. If this does not feel right, then it must not be a proper decision," the demon lord spoke suddenly, his voice a cold monotone.

"No! I- Sesshoumaru, that isn't what I meant!" There was an eagerness in her eyes. "Please don't think that," she whispered. "InuYasha doesn't like you. BUT I DO. I know that I can't change his thoughts but he's been my friend for so long and I'm worried I'll hurt him more than anyone could imagine. Think from his position: witnessing the relationship of your half-brother and best friend _blossom_ before your eyes, and you can't do a thing to stop them, for fear of hurting your best friend."

The lord watched silently on as crystalline tears poured out of her eyes and her doing nothing to be rid of them. He pulled her chin towards him in urgency. Still, she refused to look him in the eye. He knew the pain he would see in her eyes; like so many humans, their emotions were as clear as a cloudless day.

But the peacefulness of the flowery clearing was shattered when a red-cloaked figure rushed into the clearing, nose turned up into the air to sniff. The two awake-occupants turned their eyes to the half demon as he searched around. When a light breeze blew from behind them toward the half demon, Kagome visibly tensed while Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed. Why wasn't he watching the wind patterns!

InuYasha looked over to them when he caught their intermingled scents, and cursed his bad luck and unawareness. He could have been watching Kagome and Shippou instead of brooding, and now look at what had happened! Kagome was _sitting_ on Sesshoumaru's _lap_! Unknowingly, he had walked farther into the clearing with very wide eyes, expressing much more shock than he actually felt.

"Kagome..."

She was so worried. How would InuYasha _really_ react? What if he turned full demon out of anger? Or what if he was okay with it, seeing his brother act so kindly? That idea couldn't hurt someone, could it?

The young woman turned back to the demon lord she was sitting on, a frown marring her features. Sesshoumaru's grip around her waist tightened as he looked at his half-brother from across the grassy expanse. Using one hand he picked up the sleeping Shippou and placed him next to his surrogate daughter. When Rin felt the kit's presence, she snuggled closer to his side, grasping the kit's tail for her life's worth.

The demon lord swiftly stood on his feet and helped Kagome to hers, still with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. So quickly had he found something_ worthy_ of his attentions, and he would be moronic to give it all up for InuYasha's expense. Tugging a reluctant Kagome behind him, Sesshoumaru walked toward the center of the clearing where InuYasha stood waiting. The two brothers said nothing but stood watching the other, while the priestess fidgeted nervously, scuffling her feet and gripping her uniform shirt with her free hand.

"Do ya mind explaining, Kagome?" InuYasha's voice rang out in the eerie silence of the field, startling the said girl.

"I- I... Lord Sesshoumaru is here for a visit, InuYasha!" Kagome looked up with a hopeful expression. Ah, the all-purpose 'puppy-dog eyes'!

InuYasha snorted derisively. Who was she kidding! He found her sitting in the feared Western Demon Lord's LAP! "You're going to tell me the truth, Kagome. Sooner or later, you'll _have _to tell me," he said coldly.

"Later sounds good," she whispered back.

With the fear radiating off Kagome's person, Sesshoumaru moved closer to the girl around behind her, and wrapped both arms around her waist again. The steely glare he sent InuYasha spoke volumes- _Don't make her cry half-breed or you'll regret it._

"Rin, Shippou. Come. We will be visiting the human village." Sesshoumaru knew they had awoken a slight time ago. He had heard their breaths quickening during the 'discussion' with his family member.

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away from the clearing and headed in the direction he knew the village of the old priestess to be. Passing by InuYasha, the half demon growled lowly in his throat at the couple's close proximity. She doubted that InuYasha knew she could hear. _What have I gotten into!

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay! Seconds have been served! If people actually like this story, then maybe I'll continue. I was going to have the bros fight but then thought, 'naw...'. After all, there is a reason for the rating. AND, this is supposed to be like four years after the completion of the jewel and such. Kagome had grown in power and can still cross time- blah, blah, blah...

InuYasha's un-brash-y attitude is based on the prospect of change. I remember somewhere in the episodes that I had watched on TV, that someone had stated a slight change in InuYasha—how he wasn't so vulgar all of the time and how he acted more mature. So I wanted to use that. Especially since I prefer Aus and this is an _accomplishment _for me!

The time expanse has given Lord Sesshoumaru time to heal his arm, and he also found someone willing to help him out in the mystical arts department. Thusly, the quickened regeneration of his appendage.

Tell me what you think! And read my other stories, please!


	3. Dodgeball

'**IMPORTANT' Author's Note:** Okay... third chapter. BUT, I think I should discontinue this... It has no point! Seriously, people! Don't tell me you haven't noticed! I really do wanna just, well...ya know : **T.T** BAWL MY EYES OUT. Well enjoy this... if I continue this, then... you're all very lucky.

Etsudoku yukai!

* * *

**Chapter III**

As the group of five reached the village, Rin and Shippou ran toward a group of children playing chase. InuYasha sped up and stomped his feet in a huff, jumping into his tree. In a flurry of red, he threw up his arms into the trademark crossed-arm pose. All was quiet with the relationship-developing demon lord and priestess, for they were lost in their own thoughts.

While the young woman was pondering her thoughts on how to escape her newly arising problem of the two brothers, Sesshoumaru's thoughts ranged between beating up InuYasha just to prove a point and snuggling with Kagome (against his lordly instinct) just to prove a point.

Oh, the possibilities!

So caught up in negative thoughts, Sesshoumaru didn't notice when his grip on Kagome's wrist had tightened. Only when she yelped in increasing pitch, did he suddenly realize what he was doing and loosen his hold. The lord watched silently as the object of his would-be love snatched her wrist away from his hand and cradled it in her right palm. As she stroked away the searing pain, he became entranced as her fingers ran over the swollen flesh.

The demon lord's vision cleared, and what he saw made his heart feel like it was hit with a hammer. The girl's body was shaking slightly as, for the second time that day, Sesshoumaru watched as large tears fell. _I did this; I did this to her- to Kagome..._

Before Sesshoumaru could do anything, the old priestess, Kaede, moved the tatami door aside and came out of her home. Seeing the slight distress of her young trainee, Kaede gently inquired as to the problem. Her only response was a shake of the head. When she noticed the Western Lord and how near he was to Kagome, she became worried. She knew Kagome had little, if any, fear of the demon lord, but that distance was incomparable. Still managing a pleasant smile, the old woman bowed at the waist to him with a quiet but firm, "Lord Sesshoumaru." In response, he inclined his head.

While their reintroduction took place, Kagome was trapped in her thoughts. _He's too much like how InuYasha used to be: extremely caring at times but at others, really cold-hearted and prideful. I just can't get out of this family!_ The young woman shook her head remorsefully, letting loose another wave of tears but did nothing to stop them from falling.

So distracted, Kagome hardly noticed when a voice called her. "Kagome, ye have someone eager to see ye." Kagome nodded once and continued to listen. "She was injured, and I tended to her wounds. She is resting in the hut. Please see her. Ye are most welcomed."

The young priestess nodded in understanding and silently walked the short distance away. Once inside, Kaede spoke in a patronizing voice. "I will not ask of the situation of ye two, but know that the path may only become rougher as ye walk, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said looking toward the tree line down the slope of the hill a ways.

The demon lord did nothing but give a quiet "Hmm" in return. He scanned the small plaza where the villagers were bustling about. They reeked of dirt and the smell of death eminent since birth. _How can that half-breed withstand the smell? I am lucky my person is still alive... _For a fraction of a second, a frown marred his pale brow. He listened as the old priestess drew in a breath to speak, but decided to quickly intervene.

"She will come into my care," he spoke coldly. Turning away this opportunity would be a lost chance in his life. The young woman had beauty, brains and, in a different sense, brawn. "Kagome will be safe."

Kaede nodded, too worried for the one who had been like a daughter to her. She looked at the still figure of the lord and wondered why he had suddenly taken an interest in the young woman. _Maybe Sesshoumaru is nicer than I first believed. After all, he cares for young Rin, and as sweet as she may be, a child is not so tolerable..._

Sesshoumaru turned back and locked eyes with the priestess, a silent agreement and warning understood in their gazes. They each nodded vaguely before turning and walking away from each other; Sesshoumaru took steady steps toward the clearing outside of the village border, and Kaede turned to check up on Kagome.

* * *

Inside the hut, Kagome moved to the sleeping figure laying on the futon. She couldn't imagine who was resting, but if Kaede said it was a friend then of course she would trust her! In an odd silence she kneeled down onto the ground next to the figure in gently shook what seemed to be the shoulder of it. A rustling of the blankets told her of the person's movements and a soft groan alerted her to their awakening. 

She moved back when the figure rolled over, and gasped lightly as the face of the futon-occupant came into view. She gave a slight smile but it turned quickly with worry when she noted the five or so layers of bandages wrapped around their head. _Is she okay...?_

"Shima..."

Worry clouded her vision as she gazed down at the young girl. Shima was little more than half her age and with Kagome near the age of nineteen, Shima was only eleven. _Such an innocent girl, and yet she was attacked. I wonder what it was this time._ Thoughts that Shima was an innocent little girl unable to defend herself came naturally, and although it wasn't true, Kagome couldn't help but feel that way. Shima was far from weak.

She was a demon.

An ukiyo demon- a giver of life.

The sweet thing was born of a kind of the rarest immortals: life-giving demons.

Maybe it was ironic- that she could give life, bring back life, or heal things, yet she was a demon? The one creature that so many on Earth feared and thought so lowly of; the creature that humans only believed was able to kill, destroy, or maul.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie when she sensed a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head slowly and bright lavender eyes rimmed with a dark rose red came into sight. The pair of eyes blinked up innocently at her, and the young woman couldn't help but feel a sort of happiness rush through her. It was the same feeling as when she had saved Shippou and first seen him smile in true joy. Now she got that same feeling from the orphaned ukiyo demon. A smile graced the lips of the child and Kagome returned it whole-heartedly, albeit a bit worried.

She watched as the girl sat up slowly, one hand clutched at her chest bone. Maybe there was some sort of pain there? She would never know if she didn't ask...

"Shima...?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" The little demon girl replied.

"Is there something wrong with your chest?" When Shima smiled brightly in the negative, Kagome continued on. "Kaede said you wanted to see me?—What about?"

"Well... I haven't seen you in a week. I got worried that I wouldn't see you- just... just like my parents," she responded meekly.

_Oh! Poor Shima..._"No, Shima, I would never do that to you! Never in a million years." Kagome brought her left hand to rest on the girl's small shoulder when she saw a barely discernable sob shake her frame. The ukiyo demon immediately looked to the priestess's hand in a questioning glance but stopped short when she noticed a dark purple bruise marring the slightly swollen flesh.

"Kagome, what happened to your wrist? You... you got hurt..." There was a pound of worry for every syllable in her voice. It was nerve-wracking that she could cause an all ready- injured child even more pain just by unwillingly retaining a bruise.

"I'm fine, dear. It'll just ta-" Before the young woman could continue, Shima interrupted her.

"NO! You're not fine! I see the bruise. Someone hurt you, and you're okay with it! You're okay with it?" She yelled. "I'm going to heal you, Kagome. Give me your wrist," she spoke determinedly.

"Shima," Kagome said in a stern voice. "I'm not letting you use your healing powers on me. Besides! I'm a priestess- a shrine maiden- a _sorceress_! I can heal on my own; you know that. And you need your energy back to the max before I let you do anymore healing."

Shima was about to protest when the woman spoke up again: "Now rest, Shima. I will see you later today." The demon girl suddenly lunged toward Kagome in a literal breath-taking 'bear-hug'. The little girl sighed happily as if it was her real mother present, not just her adoptive mother Kagome.

When Shima let go of Kagome's waist, the priestess stood up and turned to walk out as the girl lay back down onto the soft mattress. The slowing of her breathing indicated that she was asleep all ready, too exhausted to complain about current circumstances. Kagome sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to worry too much with the girl safely asleep in a priestess's hut.

As soon as Kagome stepped out through the door screen, she was facing Kaede. They both silently acknowledged what the other was thinking as moved to begin walking slowly together to discuss the latest measures. Not much time had passed before they came closer to the center of the small village was- all different arrays of markets and trading booths to greet travelers, and the silence became bothersome.

Kagome turned to look down at the old woman donned in shrine garbs, and prepared to speak before she was cut off. "Kagome... ye did not sense the unusually low amount of spiritual energy?"

"No..." Kagome spoke slowly, suddenly unsure of her spiritual powers now. "Why? Shima can heal herself- she'll be back to normal by late this afternoon, and since she was attacked, I don't quite find it abnormal to have a low amount of energy."

"Kagome... Shima ha-" Suddenly, Kaede was cut off by loud screams of:

"GOTCHA!"

And...

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY; YOU WILL LOSE!"

Followed by...

Cackling laughter.

The two priestesses watched in a sort of morbid fascination as Sango and Miroku came running into view, with the former swinging her haraikotsu above her head apparently dead-set on beating Miroku until he was near... death.

Somehow, through all that they had all gone through, it didn't seem like Sango would be the one to chase someone around while laughing maniacally. Be that as it may, the demon slayer was- in fact- the one laughing. The priest was busy running for his life while screaming obscenities.

How could Life be so cruel to him?

One of Buddha's most loyal servants!

It was a most appalling thought that he would die at a time like this- in 'peace', not in war...

And yet here he was, Miroku the monk, running for cover from the deadly accuracy of his love.

"Sango! I must protest! I meant no harm; you know my hands have a mind of their own!" Miroku shouted over his shoulder as he ducked behind one of the market booths by the vender.

"Are you _sure_, you **pervert**! UTTERLY _despicable_ PERVERT!" Sango hissed loudly as she came sneaking closer and closer for the kill, before...

They were _off_!

Down the long stretch of dirt road and Miroku narrowly misses the swing back of Sango and makes for a sharp turn at the bend! Too fast, Sango is unable to stop, and can't make the turn quick enough! _What will she do!_

Kagome's thoughts raced quickly through her mind as she played out Miroku's tactics like those two were in a horse race- with her two unknowing friends being the horses. Before she could continue, a very stressed-looking Kaede called her name once again.

"KAGOME!"

"I'm sorry Kaede, please forgive me..." Kagome said weakly while bowing.

"This particular conversation is not one ye would do well to miss. Kagome... Shima has," the priestess began.

"Yes?" Kagome ventured. Out of the corner of her eye sight, she saw the Western Lord make his way steadily toward the old woman and herself.

Maybe his newfound curiosity was getting the better of him...

"Shima has been poisoned. She will not live long, for she is too young. She would be blessed to live much longer. But, sadly, it can not be helped and the ukiyo might die..."

"No..." Kagome whispered weakly as it dawned on her. She would do something about this, she thought as she slowly blacked out. Vaguely she registered two warm arms catching her as her body went limp.

* * *

**Okay! **Maybe this is going somewhere! I'm kinda happy about that... We'll see. 

**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! **

I feel totally happy that you guys are lovin' this (in my opinion?) long piece of pointless poo! I'm sooo happy... but I'm making it up as per when I'm bored... So I can't exactly answer any questions you might have...

Thank you, thank you, thank you everybody for reviewing!

And please, if you do read this, review. It would mean so much to me.


	4. Freeze Tag

**So Frickin' Dang Important Author's Note- **This shall be my attempt to write chapter four! I HAVE UPDATED. -fails arms wildly-

Moo, people. Moo, if you're happy...

And, sadly, this will be the last time I update this particular story for a while. I know I kept re-posting and re-posting and it probably annoyed a lot of you, but I'm new to learning how the internet truly works. I've gone through a lot this year and the previous, and it's been traumatizing me.

**This is important:** _This chapter shall be short...I think._ AND THE RATING WENT UP BECAUSE OF INUYASHA'S POTTY MOUTH IN FRONT OF SHIMA WHEN SHE WAS NINE.

Etsudoku Yukai! -bows at the waist-

**Disclaimer-** You know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

She was dizzy, and the pain in her head was the only thing she noticed as soon as her mind drifted back into the conscious realm. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes, looking up into the face of her young ward. _Shima..._ "Why are you awake and out of bed, Shima?" She asked groggily.

"Miss Kagome, you were hurt. I had to help..." The little ukiyo demon looked guiltily away and sighed quietly.

"..No.. Shima, you didn't. Please.. Oh, gosh," Kagome rasped out, tears pooling under her eyelids in her barely hidden frustration and guilt. She sat up and winced when a pain shot through her skull.

"Miss Kagome! Lay back down...

"You fainted and Lord Sesshoumaru caught you,"Shima said eagerly. "I think he likes you. He radiates it!"

Before the young priestess could reply, said demon lord walked into the hut of the elder priestess. He glanced coldly at the young strawberry-blonde haired demon before looking at the girl sitting on the futon. "You are awake. Go back to sleep. Come with me, young one," he motioned to the life demon while Kagome was left sitting up with the blankets meshed at her waist, mouth gaping like a fish freshly caught.

_Insufferable..._ She thought laying back down while pouting. No use voicing her opinions to an otherwise empty hut, right? The emptiness suddenly reminded her that she hadn't gone home to visit her family in two months. _But I _did_ send InuYasha to tell my mom I was fine three weeks ago..._ _It's fine._

She sighed dejectedly; why was she supposed to go back to sleep? There was no point if she wasn't injured and Shima had-_ Oh my gosh!_ Shima had used some of her strength to heal her. She had done nothing that needed healing by what she could see but Shima had said she healed her- _Maybe something that requires her power but can't be seen? I'll train with her later._

While she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the tall looming figure next to her. When the body of the person crouched low next to her bedding, she jumped from shock and swivelled her head, nearly giving herself whiplash. _Oh, great.. A crick in the neck..._ She mentally spewed out sarcastically.

"You are not asleep. Go to sleep now, girl," the monotone voice reached her ears. This time she rolled her eyes.

"I thought I got on your good terms, Lord Sesshoumaru, back in the clearing yesterday," Kagome bit out. Now he was referring to her as girl, again? _I thought he'd remember my name for at _least _two days..._ She sighed under her breath, but the demon lord noticed with his heightened senses.

"That was your imagination. My ward cares for you as a daughter would a mother, so you are under my protection. Everyone shall know this. Do not think so highly of yourself though," Sesshoumaru lightly sneered down at her slumped figure.

"I'm so honoured, _milord._"

"Go to sleep. I must talk with the ukiyo." Without another word he walked out, making Kagome doubt all those thoughts she had from the previous day.

* * *

Out by the rice fields, on a ridge overlooking the sections of watery plots, the small life demon, Shima sat quietly watching the workers. This village had become her home, and after three years, she still couldn't believe the whole village readily accepted her into its confines. She had become orphaned and after two years of surviving on her own, some drunken men had come across her as she walked on the outskirts of a village. The nomiya had been packed that late night, and those...men... had tried to _hurt _her and she had been deathly afraid.

But Miss Kagome had saved her; her and her friends._ My friends too..._She sighed contentedly. Kagome and Mister Inu- chan had woken up at the sounds of her screaming and come to save her- InuYasha screaming out, "Back the fuck away from the girl and I'll rip your guts out in a peaceful manner!" She giggled when she remembered that. Miss Kagome had told InuYasha that he 'couldn't say bad words in front of the little girl', and he had only told her that it was his mouth and that he could say whatever he wanted.

Shima was interrupted in her memories by the tall demon lord, Lord Sesshoumaru, coming to stand directly in front of her and her view of the rice fields. She wanted to grumble that he was blocking her pretty view, but she had heard the vicious rumours of his dark power. _That _made her want to cower now that he was looking at her, paying utmost attention to her every movement.

"Speak. Why do you, an immortal, reside in this filthy human village?"

"It's not filthy, Lord Sesshoumaru." _So the little girl has respect and attitude..._ "And I live here because of Miss Kagome. She's like my new mother. She protects and cares for me just like Shippou."

"The kit. He is... energetic. He is a good playmate for Rin; a good protector as well," he mused out loud.

"Yup! That's Shippou for ya," she trailed off. She looked around the demon lord to see one of the young men waving merrily at her while he stood to wipe his brow free of sweat. She waved back and grinned, but was blocked further when Sesshoumaru shifted to block her view of her friend.

She turned her face down and avoided looking up as the fierce demon. She sunk back into her memories of when she had come to reside in the village. The young man who had waved to her, Rihatsu, had been one of the very first humans to be nice to her. They had gotten to know each other quite well and she had pronounced him her 'big brother'. Shima smiled slightly; _He's the same age as Miss Kagome.. And he _is _really nice to her. Maybe I should help them like each other..._

A slight cough made her look up and blush in embarrassment. The ukiyo looked up, unknowingly slapping on one of the most innocent and cheesy smiles in existence. Sesshoumaru was glaring at the little girl. Why couldn't she pay attention? He was a Lord. One of the four lords of the four lands. He deserved high respect!

"You would do well to pay attention. Why do you not live among your kind- your parents?"

Her eyes got slightly watery, he noticed, and he realized why from the words she spoke next. "My parents were slaughtered. They- along with the rest of our tribe- were slaughtered at one of our annual festivals. It was a pack of coyote demons who had been plotting to kill off the leaders, but they decided to get rid of all of us. I-"

"You are still alive. Tell my why."

She huffed slightly. Did this man- demon- really like Miss Kagome! He had been so protective earlier, cradling her adoptive mother to his chest like she was his lifeline. "I escaped while the elders distracted them. See.. the thing is... I'm the youngest of my tribe. The newest born of ukiyo demon. The only other considered a youth like me was my friend Kai. He always took care of me, and... the human I was waving to- they look almost identical."

"I do not care for a human's likeness to an ukiyo. Your only importance as an ukiyo- giver is to supply what the four lords deem important. Why could you not seek out counsel from one of us who may have served better protection than a rag-tag group of friends?" He asked in a quiet snarl. He could not understand why she did not think to seek a lord out. It was not difficult.

"Because...?" Shima looked up guiltily again, a worried look in her eyes. "You won't take me away from Miss Kagome, will you?"

Sesshoumaru only 'hn'ed in response, turning his head away in what appeared as disdain for her concerns. He shifted away from the spot blocking her view of the rice fields and she jumped up suddenly. Standing behind the Lord was Rihatsu, her male human friend. His green eyes sparkled happily when she bounced the three or four steps to hug him. Was her friend the reason why Lord Sesshoumaru had not responded, but moved away instead?

"Rihatsu-oniichan!" The young girl squealed when she latched onto his waist. His only response for a minute was a deep and rich laugh. And while they embraced, the demon lord watched on silently, trying to understand how this young demon knew nothing of the hidden nature of humans. He mentally berated himself. Why was he to care for the last ukiyo of her tribe?

Because she was the last ukiyo demon of her tribe.

A tribe held in the highest of esteem.

A tribe of eternity-honoured life-giving demons.

"Chibi- Shima!" The young man's voice floated through the air. She giggled as she released her grip on Rihatsu's work clothes. "It's good to see you, and who's this?" Rihatsu turned and looked up at the tall demon, and seeing the prominent colourings on his face, recognized him as one of the four great lords of the four realms. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he said in reverence when he saw the crescent moon.

The demon lord turned his head slightly away. He was a commoner; one who worked in the fields and toiled all day. Why would this Lord Sesshoumaru have to acknowledge one of them? Just to appease- wait, he didn't have to appease anyone but himself. He turned back to the male human, and watched in suppressed disgust, as the human was still bowing.

"Leave."

Rihatsu looked up startled and took a small step back. "What?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the stupid human before him. He had more important things to do than deal with lowly life forms. "I said leave. I have important matters to discuss with the ukiyo."

"But," he paused to look at Shima, "what would you need to talk to little Shima about? She's just a kid..." Before he could continue, Rihatsu found himself lacking of air and his feet dangling three feet off the ground. He gasped as a small portion of oxygen found its way to his lungs.

Shima looked worriedly up at her 'oniichan' and whimpered. She didn't want to get on the lord's bad side, but she desperately wanted Rihatsu-oniichan to live. He was her brother...

She watched as the demon lord slowly squeezed harder but loosen his iron grip for a few seconds to speak. "Do not question my authority, human. You are a commoner and of no importance to this world's function." The only thing Rihatsu could do was clench his jaw, trying to suck in excess air. Whenyoung mandidn't attempt to speak, Sesshoumaru continued to slowly squeeze the life out of him. Noticing her brother's aura slowly fading, she moved to stop the lord, but a loud and irritated, and vastly feminine voice rang throughout the village.

* * *

"Sesshou-" Kagome's voice started.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru..." A little voice spoke up. Kagome looked down at the little girl, whose hand she was holding, and nodded before starting again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Drop him, now!" She shouted more earnestly.

The demon lord's head slowly turned to face the shrine maiden he had come across earlier the previous day- InuYasha's wench. He glared resolutely, barely noticeably sliding his shoulder blades back to form a pose of indignation. Kagome noticed it immediately; it was the one InuYasha _still _used when she didn't give him ramen. After all these years of maturing, every time a cup of ramen was the issue, he would morph into a little boy again.

"Do not presume to order me around, girl. This Sesshoumaru does not take orders from a human." He couldn't speak anymore, because Kagome had interrupted him.

"Stop calling me 'girl', Lord Sesshoumaru. And I can purify your butt all the way to heaven, to hell and then back again three times! Don't mess with me, and drop him, _now_!"

_She is a firm woman, who does not dare to be disobeyed. She is insolent, but admirably so. She is either brave or stupid, but as the wise once said: 'Bravery and stupidity go hand in hand'..._Without a word, the demon lord released his hand so quickly that Rihatsu felt like he broke his neck.

Shima crouched down next to the human and put her hands on his chest, below his collar bone and a look of deep concentration settled onto her young face. Everyone watched silently as the harshly-breathing Rihatsu began to glow in an eerie silver-grey light. Kagome knew what this was; she had seen it before.

It was Shima using her healing powers.

It was Shima using her power as an immortal ukiyo demon.

It was Shima draining her life force away.

* * *

**Really Stupid and Not So Important But Yet Extremely Important Author's Note-** I love stupid titles. This chapter dug into Shima's past; I think I made a good OC, don't you? A well-rounded and bloomed-to-life character. Now, seriously, people; 'moo' if you're happy that I posted this.

Moo, people. Moo, if you're happy.

nomiya- bar/ tavern/ saloon  
Rihatsu- wisdom  
Ukiyo- life  
Kai- worth  
Shima- duuuuude, I can't remember...

Um, I'm trying to write out one more chapter for each of my stories before I put all of my stories on hold. Now, I hope that doesn't upset any of you because if you were in my position, you'd understand. I typed this for you all as a present for you liking this story in the first place. _Let's hold up those wine glasses and cheer people!_

I am truly thankful to all of my reviewers, especially **Inu-chan's luver**, **Kagamoesiun**, and** AKA Hummer** for reading practically all of my stories. It's much appreciated. _Thank you all._

If you have any questions about this chapter, which I'm sure there are -considering I have questions myself-, then there is a list of contacts on where to find me, as well as mp3s and media player streaming links. That's a free bee since I love music so much. Speaking of music, **this is important:**

_If it weren't for music, this chapter wouldn't have been posted as well as Bridge of Sighs, or the second chapter of Cat and Mouse._ So we will acknowledge all bands who inspired me. Here we go!

Amber Pacific- the song 'Gone So Young' for making me hyped up on music

MxPx- all songs, because they're my favorite.

Hawthorne Heights- all songs and the gosh-dang-hot-shit-on-a-plate-fine Casey.

The Latin instrumental music playing band Benise- the leader has a very stunning pair of blue eyes. And all girls who fall for guys with blue eyes go- "Woah, _baby_."

Good Charlotte- because their music means so much more to the world than what this simple world can comprehend.

Gym Class Heroes- for the funniest song I've ever listened to: 'Taxi Driver'

Staind- because they kick arse

Halifax- because they're just dandy in my book

Armor For Sleep- because the song 'Car Underwater' kept making me want to sing along

Hidden In Plain View- just because I love music

...and lastly, but not necessarily more important...

Martina McBride- her music video and song 'God's Will' touched my heart and made me cry. Go watch it on Yahoo launch people. It's a miracle.. It is...

-and if you say you hate music I'll find a way to burn a hole through your skull...

Not really, but it sounded like a good threat, right? Anyways, people, _thank the LORD that Warped Tour 2005 exists, _otherwise I would have just stopped writing all together.

**-:-**

Review if you wish. But seriously, I hope you read all of BOTH of my author's notes.

Now the Faerie of Rabdimville is saying 'good-bye' to all of the fans of this story. Hearts mah peeps!


	5. Hopscotch

**A/N:** This is being posted because AKA Hummer made me feel guilty. xP This explains a lot, but it also might confuse you guys (err... girls?)... I'm pretty sure it makes the plot more complicated, but then... I _am_ the writer... –I wrote this spur-ish of the moment--

Etsudoku Yukai!

* * *

**Chapter V**

_**What happened after Kagome passed out:**_

"What the hell happened to Kagome?" InuYasha screamed out, completely flustered as he gazed at the unconscious girl nestled in the crook of his brother's restored arms. _And I worked so hard to cut that arm off..._ He glared up at Sesshoumaru when, the only thing he did was 'hn' in response. InuYasha growled lowly. "Drop her, jackass."

"And you would want precious cargo destroyed, half-breed?" The full demon questioned in a dark sneer, glaring for all he was worth. This young human held the power to destroy the world nestled into her fingertips and his _dear little brother_ wanted to have him risk **dropping **her? He truly was uneducated.

"I'll risk it if you get your damn hands off of her," the half demon huffed out, crossing his arms in his trademark pose.

"And what happened to that _respectable _tone you showed to Kagome earlier at the clearing? I had believed you were growing up, no longer a cowardice whelp with no common sense."

InuYasha growled back, the sound resounding through his chest. For a while Sesshoumaru thought the boy was incapable of responding, but soon he got a reaction. "I am growing up, Sesshoumaru. You're too busy being full of yourself to notice what goes on around you. For example, you're coated in a young human woman's scent, a priestess; and you look like you'll die if your skin isn't in contact with hers."

The demon lord's back stiffened slightly in response and the girl in his arms stirred, shifting to press her left cheek into his tail which was serving as her pillow. "That is of no importance to me; I am a lord of the four ancient lands. I do not-"

"Oh, give it up, Sesshoumaru. It bothers you that I noticed those things, and that I mentioned them out loud and if you'd only realize how moronic you look, you'd probably drop dead. So I'll just say this one more time: Put Kagome down now or-" InuYasha was cut off by Kaede.

"InuYasha, ye would do well to close your mouth and refrain from speaking so outright. He has protected her from perhaps a concussion or falling into a comatose state," the elder woman's voice pierced the air.

InuYasha just growled again.

"She is important, priestess," Sesshoumaru commented to Kaede as he stared blankly down at the young woman in his arms.

"Yeah, she's important, so put her in Kaede's hut and take your brat and scram," the half demon snarled. The vehemence was there as plain as day.

"InuYasha, when I deem something of importance, I do not relinquish my hold upon it."

"Kagome's not an 'it' so get lost." InuYasha bared his teeth as a warning, but the lord paid no heed.

"I never imposed that Kagome was an 'it'. I was merely stating that someone or something may be important enough for me to not relinquish my hold; my authority and commanding power."

"Oh, please," InuYasha snorted out. "Don't be so high and mighty Sesshoumaru. Just because you rule the Western Lands, it doesn't mean you rule Kagome, so hand 'er over." The half demon's voice was so firm in spite against his brother; Sesshoumaru could taste the hidden malice.

And of course InuYasha would be jealous, Sesshoumaru thought. InuYasha had found his wench- _Kagome_- sitting on the full demon's lap. Obviously, something had gone awry in his brother's and the priestess's relationship, as well as the span from when he had helped the shard hunters defeat Naraku, for her to trust a full blooded killing machine. _The killing perfection_, the dog demon thought arrogantly.

"You are in no position, status of society, or intelligence to order me around, _InuYasha_. I suggest you forfeit this pointless conquest of yours." At this point, the demon lord had turned away from a fuming InuYasha. An obvious snubbing was what Sesshoumaru thought the younger dog demon needed, but it only infuriated him more. "Let this Sesshoumaru handle the unconscious Kagome. Leave."

InuYasha growled as he stood his ground. "I won't leave you alone with her. Your intentions always have a double meaning; that would mean you're putting Kagome in danger. And don't call her by her first name- you don't have a right to. You get to call her Priestess of the Future... or Priestess of Edo. Your choice..." The young man huffed.

"Be quiet, InuYasha."

"But I'm giving you an option, _big brother_, so make your choice but I want you to leave when you drop Kagome off in Kaede's hut."

The demon lord stopped again; he had been not but ten feet away when he let InuYasha's words sink in. _Leave... her? No, I shall not. I am ruled by none. _"You shall cease speaking to me on this matter. I will watch over her for the time being." When Sesshoumaru continued walking, he waited for the half-breed to speak up in more protests but was admittedly surprised when he heard a sigh and words that only his ears could hear.

"_Will Kagome really be safe with him? Will she be happy in his arms instead of mine?"_

**-:-**

InuYasha was watching his brother's back when he had whispered those words, unaware that the lord could hear him. His eyes widened in surprise when, as Sesshoumaru continued walking, he turned his head and nodded ever-so-slightly before facing forward again and on his steady gait.

His brother had nodded. _Was he answering my question?_ _I should be thankful... but that was arrogant, thinking he'll be perfect for her! I thought he hated humans... _In the back of his mind, all he could think of was that Sesshoumaru had Rin, and there were those instances of respect that the demon lord had shown to Kagome. Maybe it was possible for them to be happy together...

"I have better things to do, and Shima's in the hut, so she'll tell me if anything happens." His firm resolve led him away from the dirt path near the markets and past the rice fields, carrying him out to the forest. He sighed when he realized where his feet were taking him- the Bone Eater's Well.

It had stayed open through all that had happened in the past. Despite what everyone had thought, once the jewel's wish had been used up, the well stayed open; it was still the link between past and future. InuYasha moved closer to the well, and sat down on its lip, intending to make it a temporary napping place. Positioning his body, he found his gaze heading straight up to the clear blue skies where a lone cloud hovered in his view.

The images formed in his mind's eye, and he, unable to forget, replayed all that he had seen in the past two days. Sesshoumaru, the fierce and cruel demon, holding an unconscious Kagome like she was glass; Kagome, awake and aware, holding his brother's hand while looking up into his eyes; the demon lord and priestess of the future holding hands on the ten minute trip back to the village...

What were the fates doing to his life?

Everything had been simple before Naraku's fall; well, as simple as it could get. He knew Kagome had never been as happy as she should have been but it couldn't be helped. He had Kikyo. Their love was still in existence and as long as that flame had burned, Kagome wouldn't stand a chance. Kagome knew that; InuYasha knew that; Kikyo knew that. But when it came time to strike Naraku, Sesshoumaru was there, helping him and his friends despite what the lord had claimed.

And then, without warning, their relationships had changed.

He envisioned the first time Kagome had stumbled upon a meeting with the undead priestess. The shock and pain on her face... It was the moment that had pushed their rocky friendship off a cliff. For her, InuYasha knew, it was where she was trapped between her duty to the jewel and her duty to her heart.

But he was unable to help her. They could only be friends because of the love that was still present on Earth, revolving around him and Kikyo.

He would never be able to get away from the past...

**-:-**

With the priestess of the future resting peacefully on a futon up on the wooden planked rise, Sesshoumaru found no reason to stay. _They will come to wrongful conclusions not fitting of my person._ He continually justified his thoughts as he unknowingly stared at Kagome's sleeping face. A soft rustling emitted from the corner of the hut's main area and broke into the lord's mind; he turned his head in the direction of the sound. What he found surprised him, admittedly slightly.

There a young girl, little older than his Rin, was sitting up and staring at him with blank eyes. To tell the truth, it unnerved him; this almost lifeless being. Why was this young girl here, hiding- sleeping- in the old priestess's hut?

"What happened to Miss Kagome?"

That voice, it was so soft and flowing, in likeness of an ethereal being's. It was what he imagined Kagome's voice sounding like when she was younger, as carefree as he could believe she'd be...

"...She fainted. She will rest here, and you will watch her." From the corner of his eyes, he noticed her small form shiver slightly at his tone.

"Yes, sir."

Shima couldn't believe what she was sensing from this seemingly cold and emotionless demon. That look of slight adoration for her guardian; it was astounding. It was obvious that he didn't care much for _her _existence, but he did care for _Kagome's_, and that was obvious. Her eyes followed as his form walked swiftly out through the tatami door to someplace unknown, before sliding over to the unconscious older woman.

_Poor Miss Kagome. She must have been under a lot of stress or of similar sorts to pass out. She's never done that before..._ Not from what Shima knew... What she did know though, was that her adoptive mother had to be healed, and the only way was for her to do the dirty work. No one else had that ability.

She knew something was wrong with her mother's spirit, not her body...

Life-energy and spirit-energy was necessary...

**-:-**

_I can't do this... I'm just so confused right now. What if I've just been imagining the last two days? Shima wouldn't be dying; she didn't do anything in life to deserve it! And I've got to figure everything else out... _

_This is just the place to do it; it's dark, quiet- I'm okay with that. I need time..._

**-:-**

His thoughts were a mess. Why was he still here in this god-forsaken human village, clinging to a human girl- woman- a priestess, the sworn enemy of his kind? Added to the fact was that the young woman was 'InuYasha's wench,' as she had been dubbed by her enemies. It didn't seem right. Something was wrong; something was shifting, but he couldn't figure it out. Everything was a mess; a jumble of illusions. She couldn't be the real reason why he was here. The young kit demon; he was Rin's new friend. That, of course, was a reason. And using the girl for power was another...

But he was held here; she was casting a spell on him and keeping him on an invisible leash.

Walking past the rows of wooden huts, the demon lord's nose scrunched up barely noticeably from the smell of already dying humans. _That smell; they begin to die from the moment of release from their mothers' wombs..._

He needed to leave.

And if that wasn't an option, then he had to stay as far away as possible, avoiding eye contact or any unnecessary contact of any sort. She was turning him into one with a weakness for humans- _Just like InuYasha..._ He sneered at the thought. It just wasn't right; he needed time to think, and time to understand what was happening.

It couldn't be those damned 'human traits' called _emotions_, could it?

As Sesshoumaru moved toward the tree he had claimed his encampment underneath, his retainer came waddling around a hut that blocked his view of the temple path and stairs.

"Milord! Lord Sesshoumaru! You did not wait for this loyal servant!"

The demon did not respond, unwilling to even look at the tiny creature he had saved those many years ago. Jaken was alive, so his existence upon any certain part of the earth made no important matter...

He had better things to think about: Kagome...

And how he needed to acquire his demeaning attitude toward her once more...

It would only be best.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Mah ha ha...

I hope everyone enjoyed this...

AND YOU'D ALL BETTER REVIEW! Damn it, review if you've read this chapter, you frickin' lazy bums!


	6. Tetherball

**Lil' Author's Clip:**Konnichi-ha, minna-san! Yeah, okay.. So I told you all that I was putting this story on hold– I'm kind of a fibber. Hahaha-haha. Ahem, well, here's a bit; a very, very small bit. VERY. It's mainly for me to get back on track of the storyline... and umm. Yeah. I guess...

Etsudoku Yukai! –bows–

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_**Back to the present...**_

"Oh my gosh! Stop Shima!" Kagome shrieked in a panic, running over to the young girl and scooping her up into her arms.

Suddenly, the bright silvery-grey light dissipated into the air and left everything around them in a strange silence. The shrine maiden gulped nervously and squeezed the ukiyo demon closer to her breast. A cough interrupted the silence and everyone turned to watch Rihatsu grab at his throat while sitting up. Kagome closed her eyes, then opened them once more before slowly setting Shima down onto the packed earth.

No one dared to move.

What was there to say?

_Why... why does everything have to be like this?_ Kagome thought in despair. "Shima," she whispered, gaining the young girl's attention. "I want you to go back and rest. And don–don't do that again. Please."

A slight sniffle echoed around them and the ukiyo murmured a quiet, "Yes..." She then proceeded to walk away, dragging her geta and staining her tabi socks with the kicked up dust.

Piercing blue eyes locked onto those of the demon lord.

_How could he?_ It wasn't enough that he endangered one of her close friends, but in doing so endangered her adopted daughter's life as well! What was with him? He was having mood-swings, and it was grating on everyone's nerves, even Shippou! She needed to get to the bottom of this mystery...

Sesshoumaru watched patiently as the priestess almost unnoticeably shifted her neck to relieve the oncoming stiffness, knowing what was to come was inevitable. Her emotions were played out so carelessly as she thought, her eyes glazed over, eyebrows scrunched up in sadness and her lips turned down into a slight frown. Again– he had caused that; he, Sesshoumaru, had caused her pain and her problems. He wasn't so sure about what he had done any longer. That young man was obviously important to her, but why? He had always supposed she held feelings for his brother, not a mere peasant boy. At least InuYasha was royalty!

Her voice broke his thoughts.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru... Would you please come with me? I must speak with you," Kagome spoke quietly but fiercely. She clasped her hands solemnly in front of her stomach and fought with herself not to turn away; it would be a sign of forfeit and she would never back down, especially to one who had apparently just tried to kill a dear friend. "It is most urgent," she supplied another useless excuse, looking at him with her chin tilted upwards.

A slight inclination of the demon lord's head was the only indication he would acquiesce her demand. Slowly, the silk of Sesshoumaru's kimono rustled with the flowing footsteps as the lord moved toward the young woman. When she was positive he would be following her, she pivoted on her heel and walked at an almost leisurely pace to a cul-de-sac of evergreens.

It would be best to get this over with...

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha-haha-ha. Told you it was small/short... hehee...

_Go read some of my other stories. I'm gonna be updating those._


End file.
